Our Artistic Lives
by KakashiXSakura16
Summary: Sakura's older brother has a party & sakura is raped. 4 months later she finds out she is pregnant so when she starts to show she stays home faking an illness making up a lie about where the baby is from 4 years later sakura meets Kakashi what will happen when he finds out about sakura?
1. The Beginning

**So this was a sasuke X sakura fic but i just couldn't continue it because i am better at writing for KXS so here it feel free to read my other story "For The Love Of A daughter is all edited and updated but I can't really write anymore until I know what kind of winter trip they are going on so if you are also reading that I would appreciate if you went and voted in the poll that I made on my profile of what kind of trip they should have. If you haven't read it you should it has 4 chapters so far and is really good… well better now that I edited it. **

**But here is the first chapter. Yes I'm giving a spoiler alert but there are grapes (rape). So if you are against it don't read it**

**Chapter One: In the beginning.**

It was a hot summer evening for the middle school student. She looked at her room, all the walls were white and against the walls were labeled boxes of her things stacked as high as they could be without them falling. She brushed her long pink locks before she braided it into a French braid that went from the top of her head down to the middle of her back. She could hear the music downstairs as her older brother Daisuke started to blare the music for his party. He had just graduated from college and got his teaching degree in science and mathematics.

Not too long after he had gotten a job offer at a high school that was too good to pass up. And at the same time their father's company was moving its headquarters to the same city so they decided to move together into a nice house with a big back yard and two floors, including a basement. Kizashi decided to let Daisuke live with them since the house they got was big enough and had 3 floors.

But Daisuke always liked going out with a bang so he decided that on their last night there while his dad was getting the new house ready he would throw a going away party with all of his college friends, itachi included, since he was staying the night to help with the packing.

The music started a little after 8pm and people started coming around 8:30. The house filled up fast and the party was in full swing. Itachi stumbled through the hall, being a lightweight when it came to hard liquor he was fairly drunk but still alert and he had a plan. Stumbling into sakura's room he looked at her and smirked.

When itachi came in sakura looked up "oh hey tachi… shouldn't you be out there with daisuke and everyone else… isn't the party fun?" She looked at him, since he had been her brother's best friend since she was a baby she looked at him as if he was a brother.

He nodded "It's going to get a lot better once I have a little fun…"

She looked at him confused "What do you mean you were just at the party… when you came into my room you left the party… wasn't it fun?"

He shook his head "not really… I prefer something else…" he drank the rest of a bottle of hard liquor that he had in his hand and set it down on the ground, sitting next to her he hugged her. Sakura giggled and petted his head since daisuke liked that she figured he would.

"Itachi your drunk…" sakura rolled her eyes and giggled a little more.

Itachi smirked, knowing it would take more than a sip of vodka to get him drunk. He nuzzled her.

"So… why are you not partying yourself?" he looked at her.

"I don't drink… I'm in the 8th grade… and I was just about to try and go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow." she smiled sweetly.

"Tch… well then we should go to bed…" he smirked and got up, climbing on top of her. She looked up at him blushing as he climbed on top of her, She thought that he was messing with her but when he started tearing her clothes off of her as he also threw his off she started to panic.

"w-what the… Itachi stop… Stop what do you think you were doing?!" she tried to get out from under him but he pinned her to the bed. Tears started to come from her eyes as she screamed for help but no one came. There was too much noise from the music.

"NO! I SAID STOP! I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE ST-AHHHH!" She felt him thrust into her roughly with his well-endowed member, popping her cherry and tainting her innocence. Her screams weren't herd as the party moved on. Itachi smirked.

"Your hair is very mesmerizing its pink locks remind me of cherry blossoms…and your body is beautiful and in top shape... I wouldn't mind fucking you every night but unfortunately your father is always home so why don't we make a deal…" he shoved his dick into her again, making her cry out in pain. "You give me your body… and I won't tell him that you sneak out at night to go sell your body… I'm a good boy and I don't lie so I think he will believe me." He thrust into her again, making her yelp and cry out in pain.

"AHH! H-he won't b-believe you!-AAHHH! S-STOP!" Sakura shook her head "Please-ah! STOP!" she whimpered in pain. As he started to ruthlessly thrust into her, she yelled in pain as he started pounding into her faster and harder, groaning in his pleasure.

"Oh sakura-heme doesn't cry… all of the girls I know would kill for me to touch their bodies like this…" He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucked it roughly.

She whimpered and groaned in pain. His touch was too rough, not gentle or warm. He was cold and cruel. Sakura cried as her body started to shake and she could feel that he was close. Groaning and screaming loudly she came and so did Itachi. His seed filled her and leaked out of where they were connected. Itachi kept thrusting, milking his penis as he came inside of her.

"AHHHHH!" sakura cried.

"HMMMMMGH!" Itachi groaned then after a minute he collapsed on top of her. Think about my offer… ill come over about once a month maybe twice to stay the night… and instead of saying you whore yourself out ill just make your fathers company crash…"

Once he caught his breath he got up. Sakura panted and cried, not being able to move. She couldn't look at him. Her body was shaking too much in fear and from the pain that surged through her body. Itachi got dressed and cussed, seeing the condom he had used had broken.

"Shit…" he mumbled. Looking at sakura he sneered. I won't take responsibility or claim the child if you get pregnant… remember that…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she curled up in a ball; crying and covering herself in her sheets. She wasn't ready for any of this. Her doctor had told her that she was very fertile during her last checkup so it wouldn't be hard to get pregnant. She cried herself to sleep, wishing that someone had saved her. Her perfect view of the world was ruined by her brother's best friend. Finally, after a few hours of crying she mustered enough strength to get dressed and craw back into bed, passing out from exhaustion.

They moved into a new house the next day and sakura went to a new school.

Sakura took the basement which was newly finished. It had two rooms and a bathroom. Of the two rooms, the smaller was meant for storage while the bigger was meant to be a room. There was also a living space where sakura was able to put all kinds of furniture. Putting a desk so she could study in the corner and draw since she had recently picked up art and drawing.

Everyone was nice to her at school and she had made a few friends at the all-girls middle school. Ino and Hinata were her best friends and they knew everything about her. Well apart from her being raped. Every time itachi would come over she tried to get either ino or Hinata to come over so that she wouldn't have to be alone. Sakura was fairly smart and she got around it as much as she could but sometimes she couldn't avoid it.

Four months later she found out she was pregnant. Sakura cried. She was only in middle school and she was pregnant. She sat, curled up on the living room couch.

"Dad! Daisuke!" she sat on the couch, curled up as her brother and father entered the living room.

"What's wrong sakura?" Daisuke beamed. He was as happy as ever seeing that the party he had made him the most popular guy at the college.

"Why don't you go look in the bathroom… is that the price that I have to pay for you having that party and being popular?" she snarled as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't meant to yell but her hormones were all out of order and it was hard to sort everything out when she was a total wreak inside. Daisuke looked offended but went to sakura's bathroom where he seen the pregnancy test on the counter on folded toilet paper where she had left it. Daisuke's eyes widened in horror as greif, regret, sorrow and guilt hit him like a bus.

Kizashi looked at them concerned. "What party? Daisuke what is she talking about?" He asked his eldest son as Daisuke came back into the living room. He was looking at sakura in shock and guilt.

"I-I had a party the day before we moved here… sakura was in her room… saks I didn't know… w-why didn't you say something… w-were you forced?" Daisuke looked at her shocked and worried.

She shook her head "yes… I didn't even know the person… they were drunk…" she buried her head in her arms and knees as Kizashi looked at Daisuke.

"What the hell happened to my little hime at your little party?" his eyes were filled with rage as they followed Daisuke to where he sat on the couch next to sakura.

"There is a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom… and she didn't want to do it… "Daisuke buried his face into his hands

"It's my entire fault… If I hadn't of listened to them… this wouldn't have happened… She wouldn't have been raped…" the last word came out raspy and broken. Only then did Kizashi's eyes widen.

He ran to sakura "why didn't you tell us?" his voice was shaky and broken, to find out that his baby girl had been raped.

Sakura looked down "I was afraid… that he might come back again… I don't know… it was so dark…" she didn't bring her head up from her knees.

Kizashi sighed and looked at his daughter. "What do you want to do? Do you want to keep the baby or give it away… abortions out of the question because I am against it myself."

Sakura shrugged "I-I… I don't know… but I don't want the baby to be with strangers… so I-I guess ill keep the baby… I… I can pretend I'm sick or something…but I don't want people at school knowing… they might think I'm a slut or a whore…" her voice broke when she said those words, remembering how Itachi threatened to tell her father lies about her selling her body and how he threatened her fathers company.

Kizashi picked up his daughter and put her in his lap "Oh honey you are none of those… this wasn't your fault… your brother shouldn't be having parties in my house while I'm not here in the first place…" his voice became sharp as he looked at his elder child.

Daisuke stood then kissed sakura's head "I'm going to figure this out sakura…" he took out his cell phone and started dialing some numbers as he walked out of the house.

He looked down at his daughter "I'll just tell the school that you have a weak immune system and are sick… or I'll tell them you have mono…

Sakura nodded "Ok… no problem… once I start to… to show a little more… I'll stay home with mono… they will believe that more than a weak immune system because of my attendance record is almost perfect…" she curled up in her father's arms, looking at her slight baby bump. "Daddy… please don't be too mad at daisuke… I should have locked my door… but I didn't… I never thought it would happen…" she started to cry into her father's chest

Hiro looked down at his panicking and helpless daughter in his arms and petted her head. "Im here… ill help take care of your baby… what kind of grandpa would I be if I didn't… and since we have two guest rooms down here we can move your room downstairs and have the baby's room next to it… That way you don't have to keep on going up and down the stairs…" He kissed her forehead; he was pissed at the thought of someone laying their hands on his daughter. He hid his anger with a frown and tried to comfort his daughter.

"Hey… how about you get your things ready for school?" He tried to encourage her but she shook her head.

"It's already ready…" she gently chuckled.

Hiro sat her down and sighed "How long ago did this happen?"

"A-about… four months ago." she didn't look at her father as he gasped.

He stood her up and put a hand to her stomach. "Hmm… you will be going for a month… after that im going to pull you out and see if you can take your classes online…"

Sakura nodded sadly and sighed, looking at her father as she started to worry. "What if im not a good mom and what about money for baby things and when the baby is born?"

Hiro smirked "Sakura-hime… don't worry… We own the very popular Haruno clothes line that your mother left for you so you would have money and I have my company… No need to worry… we will be just fine… and before your mother passed she even made a baby clothes line…"

He kissed her forehead and gently smiled. "If it's a girl we still have a bin of your baby clothes and if it's a boy we still have a bin of your brother's baby clothes and I know the family will want to help out… so don't worry… just tell everyone to get you diapers…"

Sakura Nodded and gently smiled, everything was going to be alright…Everything was fine…

Itachi had to stop teaching to go overseas for his father's company for a year and this relived sakura. Once he was gone she was finally able to relax.

* * *

At school ino and Hinata were sitting with sakura during lunch. It had been almost three weeks. "Sakura you're getting fat… I told ya all of those Halloween candies would get you fat but did you listen to me… nooooo" she rolled her eyes and sakura frowned, she hadn't told her friends but she really wanted to.

Sakura found that the more she showed the more she wanted to shut ino up. Sakura sighed "ino shut up before I shove my foot up your ass" she growled, making ino shut up.

"Damn why are you so moody all the time you're just as bad as a pregnant woman" she rolled her eyes. And looked at sakura "you're not pregnant are you?" she whispered and sakura growled at her friend.

"I would have told you if I was you numn nuts"  
Ino gasped "so you're not a virgin? Oh do tell me then who is the hottie with the body that picks you up after school?"

Sakura blushed madly "I'm not having sex with anyone you horny blonde. Now shut up im trying to force down my food… I wouldn't do my older brother you idiot?" Hinata giggled, ino had only ever been over to her house on the weekends when Daisuke was cooed up in his room grading papers. Hinata had the privilege of seeing him a few times in the house when she was there.

"Ino smirked he is a teacher and is a hottie now that's my kind of man" she smirked and sakura bopped her head. "Pervert" she muttered, eating the last bite of her watermelon.

"Sakura! Time to go!" Daisuke yelled as he walked towards her. His blonde spiky hair was styled up as usual in its small Mohawk. The girls at the academy squealed, seeing a hot guy, sakura simply rolled her eyes as she stood up, butting her lunch box in her bag.

"I'll see you guys later… I have a doctor's appointment she smiled and waved before she went up to daisuke "come on before you make everyone hate me" she muttered, making him laugh.

"There's no need to hurry sak's it will just make you sick… and I wouldn't want my baby sister to be sick now would I?" he smiled at the surprised sounds the girls made, they had thought he was her boyfriend, courtesy of Karin spreading rumors about her. She gently smiled and shook her head as he helped her into the car then drove her to her doctor's appointment.

Lying on the doctor's bed she was getting an ultra sound. Doctor Kabuto smiled "Do you want to know the gender?" He asked sakura with a smile. Sakura nodded and gently smiled as she looked at the screen.

"Well you're going to have a girl, congrats…" Kabuto smiled and cleaned her up. Sakura smiled as they left and thanked him.

**Please read and review.**

**The reason I named this story our artistic lives is because of what happens later on in the story because sakura will be an artist and a singer and it all ties in together but yeah on to the next chapter!**


	2. Bundle of joy

**I'm on a roll… I might just be able to update all the chapters in one week so I can get going on the next new chapters for both of my stories. Please read my other story "For the Love of a Daughter" and cast your vote in the poll to decide the winter trip in that story. But please read and review. Please keep reading, comments, questions, concerns, ideas anything feel free to ask or say and I will answer. If you don't have an account you should get one so I can answer you because if your anonymous then I can't unless I post it in the author's note which I can still do but please without further ado read on!**

Chapter two: Bundle of joy.

After that sakura wasn't allowed to go to school because she was showing too much to hide it anymore. Her father arranged for her to take online classes that daisuke helped her with happily.

Sakura decided to turn the small room next to hers into the nursery, Daisuke and Kizashi painted it lavender with pink flowers. The windowsill and borders of the walls matched the pink flowers. The crib was white with pink and purple blankets. The rest of the furniture in there was white so it would match with everything.

Sakura had started working at one of her mother's shops that her dad ran. She wore a black wig so no one would know it was her. That way she had her own job and money, being one of the 10 employees of the shop it helped her make her own money and the employees were sworn to secrecy or else they would get fired.

After sakura passed her driving test her father bought her a red ford focus and a car seat for the baby that sakura kept in the nursery. They stocked up on diapers and all kinds of baby things.

After Christmas sakura called Hinata and ino and told them to come over for New Year's, telling them she was feeling a lot better. She decided to tell her friends the truth. She was really lonely too seeing as she only left the house to work.

* * *

Sakura was dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt. As she sat on the couch, the tv was on the channel where they would have the ball dropped. She had bought some snacks for them, knowing their favorite snacks and drinks. Daisuke was sitting next to sakura when the doorbell rang. She started to fidget.

"Don't worry sis if they are your real friends they will understand…" he ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Sakura! Your friends are here! Im sending them down now!" her father called. The pounding of feet down stairs could be heard.  
"SAKURA! WE MISSED YOU!" ino practically screamed. She watched as sakura didn't stand and seemed confused "why aren't you jumping up?"

Sakura's stomach was pretty big for how far along she was. Her stomach had more than doubled in size since she started class online. She stood with the help of Daisuke and both ino and Hinata gasped.

"I knew it! You are screwing him you lying little heathen!" she pointed at sakura and her brother who looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kizashi was sitting on the stairs laughing.

"Trust me sweetie they are siblings" ino sighed then looked at him

"There is such things as incest ya know" she snickered, this made the father blush "sweetie I would have killed them both by now if that were the case."

Hinata giggled a little "ino y-you have the strangest ideas…" Sakura walked up to her friends and hugged them; Hinata was fairly surprised, the shirt made her look smaller than she actually was.

Ino hugged her and gasped "holy shit sakura what do you have a freakin watermelon taped to ya?" she lifted sakura's shirt and put her ear to her stomach, her gaze softened "awe…" she squealed like a baby. "So how far are you? Who is the dad where is he do we get to meet him?" she tilted her head and smiled. She looked up and seen sakura's expression "what's wrong?"

Sakura held her stomach. The baby that she grew to love would have no father, she would deny his existence if she could. "she doesn't have a father…" sakura didn't say anything.

Daisuke spoke up "before we moved I threw a party and one of the guys decided it was fun to take advantage of her… but we don't know who… it's a very touchy subject…"

"I'll kill him and whoever touches my little girl and darling granddaughter I swear it…" The pink haired elder growled

Hinata frowned, she felt bad for what happened to sakura. "So you're having a girl?"

Sakura smiled and nodded "you want to see her room… I haven't decided on a name yet but I want it to start with an h." She walked over to the room and opened it, turning on the light she smiled "and its connected to my room whenever she wants to come into my room when she can walk… like if she has a nightmare I can hear her or anything else… and no one can steal her out of any window." Sakura rubbed her stomach and Hinata put a hand on her shoulder

"If you want my family has a security company they run that can help" Hinata smiled gently.

"We have a Hyuga alarm system… that's what I use for all of my stores… and the best security guards for each of our stores…" Kizashi smirked.

Ino smiled "what-eh… actually never mind about that it's not appropriate for the conversation…" she laughed and waved it off.

The guys shook their head then smiled "well… were going to go upstairs… you girls have fun… the baby shower is tomorrow afternoon so don't stay up so late" Daisuke smiled. "and I have to grade some papers… so be good."

They smiled and nodded "ok" they said in unison and giggled.

Finally sakura had her friends to talk to and support her. She was happy too.

"God… sakura so you didn't answer me… how far along are you?" ino looked at her.

"I'm a little more than 6… almost 7 months." she smiled. "Oh… feel free to rub my stomach… she likes it…"

That night they had fun. Laughing, singing playing games and screaming for joy when the ball dropped. After that they helped clean up and went to sakura's room. They were all able to sleep on sakura's huge king sized bed.

"Man your lucky sakura… I have a full sized bed… but a king… man that's enough to have an origy on" Ino snickered at her friends blushes.

"Ino you're a pig… how could I do that… I've only had sex a few times and it's not like I plan on having sex any time soon…" she growled. Hinata blushed, still a virgin herself. Ino caught one part of the sentence and smirked.

"So… other than that one time you have had sex? Hmm… with who?" sakura realized what she said and frowned and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"You wouldn't believe me… I can't stand him… dirty fucking bastard… he threatened to destroy my father's company if he does that everything my mother worked for would be ruined…" she frowned.

Hinata sat up "so you know w-who r-raped you?" she looked worried and sakura nodded.

"Oh fuck… let me guess it's that hot guy with the long black hair that is always here every time we stay the night." ino guessed right. Her eyes widened as she looked at sakura "Holy fuck sakura! Is that why you have us stay the night? So he doesn't bother you?" she lowered her head and nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Please… don't tell… I… I've been able to avoid him most of the time… I… I just want to protect my family…" sakura shook and ino hugged her to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry forehead… if you ever need us to stay the night don't hesitate to ask. I'll just tell my dad you're helping me with my homework… which you do half of the time or tell him we're studying for a test…" sakura nodded.

"I can tell my father the same thing… and since your brother is a teacher I can say he is helping us…"  
sakura gently smiled.

"Thanks… he is gone on a business trip for his company for a year so I should be safe… at least for a little bit…"

They nodded laid on either side of sakura. This comforted her… being with her friends and them knowing.

"Just don't let him know that you know… just make him think you don't like him because he looks creepy or something" sakura yawned before she closed her eyes.

The other two nodded, and closed their eyes.

* * *

The baby shower went great. Her family members happily congratulated sakura. They all knew what happened but didn't say anything. Sakura got many presents, the cutest was a castle that was also a play pen that she got from her grandfather along with a cute little dress that was her mother's when she was a baby.

Everyone had fun. Especially sakura, her family supported her through everything and it made her happy.

Once the party was over ino and Hinata helped put all of the gifts away, sakura was tired so she decided to take a bath. She soaked her sore body and squeaked. "Hey ino, Hinata wanna feel the baby kick?" she smiled.

Ino barged with Hinata behind her (dragging the poor girl) into the bathroom without a care in the world and smiled "ok were here" sakura placed their hands on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Whoa… that's kinda freaky…" ino looked at her stomach. "Don't let me get pregnant… I don't wanna be fat and bloated all the time and have to piss every five minutes."

Sakura glared at the blonde "thanks… that makes me feel so much better about myself ino thanks a lot." She said sarcastically.

The blond smiled and nodded, earning a splash of water in the face "hey what did you do that for?!" ino growled and sakura shrugged

"Don't know… I just thought you would like a face wash" she smirked and ino rolled her eyes "whatever… you hormonal bitch."

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Skank"

"Fucking slores!" Hinata yelled causing both ino and sakura to stare at her surprised. Hinata blushed "s-sorry… I just wanted to be a part of it… if your mad I'm sorry-" Both ino and sakura burst out laughing. Ino started to roll on the ground in laughter.

"Oh Hinata your too sweet to be cussing but I do like your choice words" sakura giggled and looked at her friend.

Ino was laughing like a hyena "oh Hinata… if you ever do that again you're going to kill me with laughter… oh my god that was hilarious… I wish I had that on tape that would have so many likes on Facebook it's not even funny…"

The girls laughed and spent the rest of the day together, going home the next day.

[Eight months]

Sakura is having trouble walking but smiled at her brother and father. Only able to walk short distances sakura had to sit down in the middle of the steps, she was ordered to go on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy so sakura was in the main floor's guest room.

The stroller and car seat were set and ready to go in the car so they could take her to the hospital if she needed to go.

[Nine months]

Sakura was driven to the emergency room by daisuke. He came home to make sakura lunch during his break and her water broke. He first set sakura in the car and made sure she was buckled before he got the car seat and the baby bag that sakura had packed and ready.

She brought her cellphone and texted Hinata and ino while they were in school. Ino jumped up and yelled "yes! Finally she popped!" everyone else looked at ino then started to giggle and ino rolled her eyes "what… my cousin just went into labor so what…" she sat down and smiled, unable to work anymore.

After two long days of labor on March Nineteenth, Sakura gave birth to a six pound, seven ounce baby girl who she named Hitomi Haruno. Afterwards she fed her baby and passed out, finally getting some rest. She almost punched the nurse that woke her up every so often to feed her baby.

Daisuke and Kizashi took care of her and watched over her while she was asleep along with ino and Hinata. Once sakura was discharged with hitomi they all went home and sakura showed her around. Hitomi was asleep for most of it but they didn't care she was so precious. Sakura decided then that no matter what she would protect her baby from everything and anyone. Even if it was from her father who was a rapist and a sociopath.

The little bundle of joy was home and happily sleeping in her bed. Sakura sighed and ino smirked "Well at least you're not fat anymore." That earned her punch to the shoulder.

"Shut it before I kick your ass… once I lose this baby fat my body is going to be so sexy you would have never guessed that I was ever pregnant."

**OHMYGOSH! Ok this is the end of chapter two. WHOO! But onto the 3rd chapter**

**The next chapter is a time skip. Im just saying so no one gets confused.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL FOR MY OTHER kxs STORY IF YOUR READING IT. ILL TRY TO KEEP IT UP FOR A FEW MORE DAYS BUT I CANT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT THE TRIP WILL BE.**


	3. Fateful encounters and a new teacher

**Ok here is chapter 3 ****J I hope you like it, next chapter ill bring kakashi into it but for now here is this. Please read and review.**** I don't have as much reviews as I would like but I'm hoping to get there in time.**

_'Italics' with apostrophe's are thoughts_

_regular italics are emphasized words_

**Bold is just me trolling authors' notes**

**Bold & underline means something being read by the character specified.**

**Chapter3: Fateful encounters and a new teacher**

When itachi came back Hitomi was 7 months old and growing. Everyone wondered why Hitomi didn't like itachi. Only the trio of high school freshmen knew because they showed her pictures of him and taught her how to act around him beforehand. (The idea was ino's)

But not it's been three years since then

Looking back even after all the times Sakura avoided him he was still able to get to her. Once it was after school where he managed to corner her. She was still being hurt by Itachi somehow. When it came to him raping her he made sure to use condoms and she was on birth control. She tried not to think of the things that he would do to her when he stayed over and everyone went to sleep. The day's ino or Hinata weren't there. She cried every night after he left her. Little did she know a certain little girl seen this.

The first time she had come in and went up to her mother the pinkette freaked out. She picked up her little girl and checked her for any injuries. She knew itachi would hit her daughter, seeing as hitomi was biologically his daughter too.

"Hitomi… please don't tell… if you do itachi will hurt grandpa and uncle Dai, I'm just protecting them… ok baby…" the small little girl nodded and that night slept with her mom.

PRESNT DAY

**(And yes she is singing a Black Veil Brides song)**

"One final fight, for this tonight

With knives and pens, we've made our plight"

Sakura sang on her way to the day care as she drove her black and red mustang GT. Her music was on medium due to her little girl sitting in her back seat. Hitomi's black hair was the only thing she had inherited from her cruel father. Everyone who knew the truth about her little girl (aside from ino and Hinata) didn't know that Itachi was her father because she looked too much like sakura. They only knew that her rapist must have had dark hair. Others only know her as Sakura's younger cousin who looks at sakura as a mother figure.

"Hey mommy…why don't you sing in front of anyone except for me?"

Sakura gently smiled. "Because I only sing for you…"

"But I want everyone to hear you. Your singing is pretty…" Hitomi beamed happily.

Sakura smiled. "Oh well maybe one day when I'm brave enough I will… and I'll do it just for you my little heme."

Hitomi smiled and cheered as they pulled into the day care parking lot.

As they skipped up to the door another car drove into the parking lot, yet another parent was dropping their kid off.

"Garra-sempi! Were here!" Hitomi squealed happily as they came through the door way.

Garra came out of the back, holding hands with his daughter who had short red hair and looked like her father.

"Hi Naomi how are you today?" sakura kneeled in front of the little girl and pat her head.

"I'm great Miss Sakura. Can ma and Hitomi go play?" she tilted her head slightly and looked up at sakura.

"Of course sweetie, but make sure you don't get hurt. You don't want your dad to worry now would you?"

"Don't worry we are going to color!" Hitomi smiled and took Naomi's hand. They skipped playfully to the coloring tables. Their hair bouncing behind them as they skipped to the small kid table.

"So how is life?" Garra gently smiled.

"Hectic… I have to run actually or else I'm going to be late for school… So I will see you after school when I pick Hitomi up ok?" she smiled and waved.

Garra nodded "Yup… take care and stay out of trouble now…" Garra smiled as Sakura left. They were both single teen parents but Garra was a few years older than she was.

Sakura arrived at the school and ran into the building. Ino and Hinata greeted her in the hall. They were waiting for her so that they could go to class together. Ino had long blonde hair that was always in a high ponytail while Hinata had long dark violet hair that she always kept down. They had both grown their hair out since middle school. Sakura smiled at them.

"Morning you guys. What's new since yesterday?" Sakura asked as she looped their arms together, standing in the middle of them as they walked. Even though they were now seniors they still occasionally walked arm in arm, letting others know they were the best of friends and a force to be reckoned with.

"Well Naruto is as clueless as ever and as always I'm looking for the right guy. Karin is trying to get with every guy she sees and today is the day that we get a new math teacher. I wonder if he's hot…"Ino squeaked as she babbled.

Hinata gently smiled "Hey how is Hitomi doing?" Hinata smiled as she looked at sakura.

Sakura smiled and nodded "Yeah she is just fine… I dropped her off at day care…" The three girls walked together since they had their second hour math class together. Sakura had the first hour as a free hour since the day care didn't open till 8:20 A.M. (and she had all the credits she needed to graduate so she could fail half of her classes and still graduate at the top of her class) She walked in and noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet so she took her seat at the back of the class right behind Ino and hinata. They sat in their desk just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone scurried to their seats as the new teacher came into the room.

"Hello class… I'll be your new teacher. "My name is Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura was frozen in shock and Ino quickly looked back at sakura who was just looking at Itachi both scared and surprised. She wanted to curl up in a hole where no one could find her.

"Now time to take attendance…" he smirked _'here is another place I can get to her…_' he thought as he started to call out names of students. When he came to Sakura's name she didn't answer. "Sakura Haruno…" he looked at her with a frown on his face. "Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura was busy writing down possible schedules that would make it so he wasn't her teacher. But letting her still be able to keep her electives but it was futile. Itachi got up and walked up to her with the attendance clip board. "Sakura Haruno…" he slightly raised his voice.

There was a sharpness that cut into her like a knife. Sakura knew that tone and froze "h-here…" she mumbled and closed her binder so he couldn't see what she was writing. Hinata looked back at her and was slightly scared for sakura. Hinata and ino also recognized the daggers in his voice that bore into sakura.

As they watched Itachi put on a fake smile. "That wasn't so bad… now pay attention more…" he moved to the next name on the list "Hinata Hyuga…"

Hinata immediately looked up; "h-here…" she sat properly in her seat and waited till he passed by to pull her cell out and text Sakura

'Wanna to stay the night?' Right after she pressed send Sakura's cell went off and she jumped. Scurrying to turn off the ringer, sakura quickly read the text and closed the message. Putting the phone on vibrate before shoving it into her pocket.

"Sorry… forgot to put it on vibrate…" she didn't look up.

Itachi just continued taking attendance "Sasu-"Just then the door opened and everyone looked at it. A guy around eighteen walked in. His hair was darker than Itachi's and shorter. He wore all black and looked around with a smug attitude and looked around. There was something that made people stare.

"Sorry I'm late… car was acting up again…" he didn't look at anyone in particular. He just looked around then at Itachi who smiled.

"Nice of you to make it… Everyone let me introduce a new student at the school. This is Sasuke Uchiha…" every girl gasped and some girls almost fainted. Sakura went ridged, hearing that Itachi had a brother. What would happen? Truthfully she was scared for her life. But she didn't show it. She just sat, writing on a blank page and folding it she put it in Hinata's hand that was behind her back and then went back to looking around as she usually would, looking everywhere except towards the front of the classroom.

Hinata opened the note and gently smiled **'yeah if that's ok with everyone else at your house'**

While everyone was distracted Hinata turned around "you're always welcome at my place, and you know that no one will mind… as long as were doing homework." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks…"

She went back to looking around, now looking out the window.

"…Sakura…" Itachi had called her name and she hadn't noticed. "Miss. Haruno please raise your hand…" Itachi sighed. Sakura was in deep thought and didn't know what was going on. When he slammed a text book on her desk she jumped and looked up

"Y-yes?" she had a slight attitude because he could have just tapped her shoulder but she honestly didn't want him touching her.

She would rather him slam a book than touch her.

"I told you to raise your hand so our new student could know who to sit next to… but apparently you were off in la la land…" he frowned. Sasuke sat down next to her as she sighed in frustration "well I'm sorry… I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of the 3 year old in the room next to me… she kept on having nightmares that I was being hurt…" her voice hardened so that only he would notice but Sasuke noticed, even if he didn't show it. _'Man she has some guts…'_ he thought as he looked at the pinkette named… sakura? '_Sounds familiar' _He shrugged it off.

She glared up at Itachi's angry eyes, she knew she was safe in front of all of these people because he was the teacher, he couldn't do anything to physically harm her. "Detention… I don't like your attitude."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Sorry to disappoint you but I have to pick Hitomi up after school from day care so I can't…And I can't during lunch because I have things to do during lunch and before school I can't because the day care doesn't open up that early. So I have no free time to my busy productive schedule… and isn't it torture enough that I see you at my house more than I need to when you hang out with my brother?"

Some students gasped at the star pupil, back talking the teacher. Sakura was freaking out inside. She knew she was in for it when he got her alone. She started to doodle on a piece of paper, acting cool and collected. The whole class just stared at her in awe and some of the girls sneered. Itachi's eyes were blazing with anger as he stared daggers at her. This amused Sasuke. It amused him so much he chuckled.

"Wow… its funny how someone can get you so fired up… what's the matter _Mr. Uchiha_?" he put emphasis on the last part. "Cat got your tongue?" he smirked. Looking at sakura as she doodled, he could see that she was afraid of Itachi and she didn't want him to see her face so she had her face set on the doodles.

Itachi turned on his heels and frowned. "Miss. Haruno I frankly don't care about your schedule so you will just have to make the time because you have two days of after school detention. Now picking off where your last teacher left off…" He went started teaching till there was five minutes left of class. Sasuke looked at Sakura's doodles and was fairly surprised. She was just as good at art as he was. He leaned closer to watch and she edged away from him, a little annoyed. "Those are pretty good…" Sasuke muttered, it wasn't often that things impressed him.

"Thanks…" sakura didn't look up, she just continued.

"Do you happen to know there the art room is… that's my next class…" he didn't know why but he felt like talking to her. She looked at him. "You can just walk with me… we have the same class next." She went back to her work till Hinata turned around. Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window.

"Are you ok sakura-chan… you know you're going to have to be careful from now on… you can't just go blowing up on him…" she whispered it a worried tone. "You know what he is capable of… so for now… for your safety just lay low…"

Sakura sighed and nodded "Yeah I know but…" They whispered to each other in hushed tones till the school bell rang for them to go to their next class. Sakura sighed. "I'll just text you… but im going to art…" she packed up her things and stood to leave.

Sasuke followed her but stopped when Itachi pulled her aside and whispered into her ear in a sharp tone. He couldn't help but see her shudder and yank away. She looked at Sasuke "You coming or do you wanna get lost in the school?" She turned on her heels and walked out the door.

Sasuke put his bag over one shoulder and ran past his brother. Sakura waited till he was next to her to walk to the art hallway. She walked faster than usual, wanting to get away from Itachi. Sasuke followed her till she got to the art room. "There you go…" she stayed outside of the room, leaning against the lockers and sighing.

Sasuke didn't go in. He just looked at her, confused. "Hey… what did he say to you? I could tell it's bothering you…" She didn't look at him as she started to pace. "None of your concern…" She took out her phone and frowned, looking through the contacts until she found Garra's name and called him.

"Hello"

"Oh thank god… Garra… I have to call in a favor… well it's not really a favor but a request…"

"Yeah… what is it?" Gara slightly smiled as he looked at Hitomi and Naomi playing with each other.

"Don't let- hold on…" she walked down the hall, leaving Sasuke confused. He shrugged and went into the room and introduced himself to the teacher Sai. He sat at a work station that was near a window for the best lighting. When Sakura came into the classroom looking happy, Sasuke frowned and looked away before going back to his silent self.

Sakura sat next to him by the window and picked up some painting tools. Opening a paint palette that already had paints in is she started to paint a half painted canvas. The only thing that was clear is that it was of a little girl. Sasuke watched her for a minute then looked at the front bored. "Paint a memory that you hold dear to your heart."

Sasuke smirked and started to paint. He remembered before the car accident when his parents were alive. His father's stubborn face and his mother's loving voice, them waking him up every day as he trudged to school. He was never a person of words; he was more of a person of action like his mom. He gently smiled as he drew a tall woman holding her arms out for a small boy. It was a sketch so he knew where to paint and what colors to paint them. It was like he had OCD when it came to art, it made him roll his eyes just thinking of it.

The bell rang after the class time passed and sakura put her things away. She didn't want to talk to the little brother of her abuser. It only hurt her and made her wonder if he would hurt her too. She didn't trust men that much since the night of the party.

Sakura turned just in time to bump into Sasuke. He had his dirty water bucket in his hands and it splashed all over her white t-shirt and the front of her pants. Sakura gasped and jumped back. Her blue with pink poka dots bra shown through her t-shirt and the white tang top she had on under it.

"What the hell! You really need to watch it. Look what you did I'm soaked and I only have a spare skirt…" She glared at him. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Getting a roll of paper towel he unrolled a bunch of it and put it on the floor, cleaning up the water.

Sakura stalked away and cleaned up the rest of her station. Grumbling at how she was going to have skip her next class and go home to change. Sasuke sighed and got his things. He seen her shoot out the classroom and he followed her to the parking lot.

"Hey… you can use my clothes…"

She looked at Sasuke "uh, no you're crazy if you think I'm wearing your clothes I don't even know crossed her arms and sulked, slightly shivering.

"I'm sorry and I was just trying to make it better but I guess not…" Sasuke growled a little and rolled his eyes as he went back to cleaning the water up.

"I'll just get one from Ino or Hinata but I have to get to class…" she turned and picked up her bag, crossing her arms so no one seen her bra she stormed out of the classroom to her next class.

**Whoo ok so next class is kakashi's class! Which is for the next chapter :P I hope you liked it! Please read and review.**

**hehe he might get a nosebleed idk yet XD**


	4. Sweaters, Shirts, and Detention

**_AMG I'm so sorry! My computer broke thanks to my careless ex and it crashed and only half the screen works so I've been trying to get my old computer to work. The only thing wrong with is that I need a new battery. So I have to write everything on my Google chrome because when my crappy computer isn't working I can always go onto my cell phone and keep going because it automatically saves *YUS* and I had to move because our house wasn't up to date. But anyways back to the story._**

**_So here is the next chapter whoo… oh god the possibilities are endless hehehe_**

**Sweaters, Shirts and Detention:**

_Italics for thoughts_

**Bold for anything that is being read**

Sakura stormed into her English class, after she changed her pants into a skirt. She was pissed as hell and wanting to kill, she looks to Hinata and ino since they were already there and walked up to them "I need a shirt…" her arms were folded above her chest as she blushed. Ino and Hinata looked at the pinkette in shock; Hinata blushed while ino burst out laughing. Hinata looked around; some of the guys were looking at her, some blushing. She sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry… I don't even have an extra sweater today…" she looked at the pinkette who was about to throw herself at the laughing blonde. Ino shook her head.

"Sorry forehead I don't have shit so your gunna have to be like that for the rest of today… who knows hopefully it dries off by the end of the hour." She burst out into another fit of laughter "Btw I like the bra, is that the one we got at the mall during our shopping spree a few weeks back?"

Sakura bopped Ino's head and snarled "Shut your trap pig!" she crossed her arms and looked away "yeah it is… now shut up before I pound you to a bloody pulp" Sakura's face was red.

Just then the door opened. "Now there won't be any fights in my class you know that sakura now take your seat." It was already five minutes into class and everyone already knew that Kakashi Sensei was always late to every class. Sakura sighed and looked at ino.

"I'll get you back somehow…" she muttered and sad in her seat. Kakashi sat down and sighed when he looked at his students, his eyes pausing on sakura. Since when did she wear such provocative clothing? He sighed as he seen all of the stares she was getting and stood up, taking his sweater off as he walked around, starting his class.

"Ok so… tell me now… who didn't read the chapter assigned last night?" He put the sweater on sakura's desk, causing the pinkette to eep as she covered her chest self-consciously; making the masked man smile slightly under his mask as he continued his teaching.

Sakura had taken the sweater and put it on. It was warm and smelled like mint and the deep woods. Sakura loved the smell of the deep woods and mint. For some reason it calmed her as she did her work. Ino and Hinata noticed and ino smirked.

Buzz

**Hey forehead we don't have a crush on our hands do we?**

Sakura couldn't stop the flush from her face when she read Ino's text. She rolled her eyes and texted ino back.

**No now shhhhhh! I'm trying to read…**

Ino rolled her eyes **you got a thing for kakashi sensei don't you… I mean he is very mysterious… I would have a thing for him too if I wasn't looking at shika, and what about the new guy?**

**NONONONO! HELL NO! You know why that territory is in the dark lands of dangerous territory… like hell that would ever happen I mean he is hot but he isn't hot to the point that I would actually consider dating him I would choose kakashi sensei over him any day! And I thought you were looking for the right guy, shika really? He is the laziest smart person I know.**

**Ino got a dark look in her eyes and smirked evilly Ha so you do like kaka. Sensei! HA I WIN! And I know and I see that as hot**

**Sakura flushed and growled oh wow smh… and fuck you ino-pig! **

**ohh that's a good thought to have about our mysterious teacher… hmm I wonder what his face looks like mom he is probably so hot he has to hide it Ino started to go off on a rampage of mysteries about their masked teacher while sakura put her phone on silent and continued to read the chapter that was just assigned. Once she was done she looked back to see ino hurrying through the reading. Typical… she had spent so much time ranting she forgot about the assignment. Sakura decided to look at her phone and to no avail she had 10 text messages from ino. Really it could have been worse. She started to read them.**

**-He probably hides a hot body under all of those long sleeve shirts-DELETE**

**-OHH maybe he is a male model and doesn't want anyone to know do you know how hot that would be-DELETE**

**-maybe he is like some porn star and he doesn't want anyone to recognize him because he teaches hormonal students that watch porn from time to time-DELETE**

**-That would be super awkward… to say your teacher is a porn star… but then again that gives him the ultimate amount of sex appeal-DELETE**

**-What if he was some sort of actor and gave it up for the simple life- DELETE**

**Or he could be wanted by some people so he hides his face- DELETE**

**-What if he was a FBI agent XD now that's sexy- DELETE**

**-Super agent kakashi hatake here and looking sexy as fuck!-DELETE**

**-If I were you I would have already eaten him and done unthinkable things like- DELETE**

**-OMG sakura did you know that he is staring at you… he always stares at you every time you read its cute hehehe… I think he likes you so you should go for the kill! - DELETE**

_What the hell ino… really?_ Sakura shook her head and sighed and looked around the class, noticing kakashi looking at her she looked back to her phone which had a new message.

**-See… just because I'm skimming a book doesn't mean I'm not paying attention to everyone around me… like narutard is talking to choji about ramen and different foods through notes right now because the tard broke his phone again. And Hinata is sneaking glances at naruto then blushing and going back to pretending to read what she already read.**

Sakura rolled her eyes** -Ok ino I get it now stop blowing my phone up before I cherry bomb you to oblivion.**

The bell rang for the next class and sakura packed up her things and went up to kakashi "um… do you want your sweater back or…"

"Since when did you start wearing such clothing?" sakura squeaked a little at his tone and looked down, blushing a little.

"Um… my shirt just got wet because the new kid spilled paint water on me and I couldn't find anyone with an extra shirt…" Kakashi nodded.

"Oh… I see… "He stood up and went to his cupboard and pulled out a black t shirt. "Here… wear this… I know that wearing a sweater in some of the classes will be an inconvenience so just keep this as an extra shirt… you can have it… I keep it here for emergency purposes so it's ok…" Sakura nodded at his explanation

"Ok… thank you… and ill wash your sweater… its dirty now… sorry…" She smiled gently, she couldn't help but blush a little as she remembered what ino had said. "I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

"Oh it's no problem… take your time… but let me write you a note so you're not counted late for your next class… who do you have… uh… Asuma right?" He took out his pass book with a smile and sakura nodded.

"Yeah… thanks kakashi sensei…" She made sure she had everything and took the pass he gave her "ok see ya kakashi sensei" Sakura smiled and ran out of the room, running to the bathroom and changing before putting the sweater in her bag and making sure she looked good, which she did and thank god the shirt was black and no other color. Black goes with everything. But the neck of the shirt hung on one shoulder, thanks to her small body but it still looked good. She walked to her class and gave Asuma her late note before sitting down, she was now in a better mood, thanks to kakashi.

* * *

"Hey sakura… I've been meaning to ask you since lunch… but who gave you a shirt?" Ino smiled as she walked with her to sakura's car, she was coming over so that they could do their homework together. Sakura always had to help ino re-learn everything in her language. It was almost like she had her own language. Sakura would joke and call it blonde language.

"this guy gave it to me to keep… in case of another accident… ya know…" she smiled "but kakashi sensei told me to bring his sweater back so I'm going to wash it then give it back to him." Sakura smiled and ino smirked.

"Ok…" they got into the car and put their bags in the back. "So I wouldn't suppose the guy that gave you the shirt was also kakashi sensei… am I right?" She watched a blush come to sakura's face and she smirked "IM RIGHT! YES! WHOO GO FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed and cheered as sakura drove and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut your trap ino… he was being nice and that's it…"Sakura turned on the music and it turned on to a song that she liked "ohh… I love this song…" she turned it up and ino smirked, knowing what her best friend was doing she stayed quiet, knowing her time will come.

* * *

Hitomi was playing on the swings on the playground when sakura pulled up in her car. The little girl had her best friend Naomi help stop her then they both ran over to sakura where they jumped into her arms. "Mommy!" "Miss Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and hugged them both "hey you two. How was your day you guys? Mine was nice… but I had to change because a meanie splashed icky water at me" she smiled"but everything is ok… I got a shirt."

"Yeah the teacher that likes her a lot gave it to her… they have a crush on each other" ino added as the girls listened intently.

"Ino we don't have crushes on each other he was just being nice now shush… stop filling their heads with adult nonsense." Sakura scolded ino and smiled at the girls, standing when gara came over.

"We had lots of fun but it was the same as yesterday but today I was rewarded a cookie as a prize… but I ate it…"

"Ohh… that sounds good…" She looked up at gara with a smile "hey… I'm here for tomi… and is all the paperwork filled out for only me and my father to be able to check hitomi out?" she tilted her head a little and he nodded.

"Yup… I did it when they were all napping just come inside with me please…" he first locked the gate so no one could get in or out then let sakura and ino follow him inside. Dismissing the girls to play a little longer.

"You didn't want anyone but yourself, and your father to be able to check hitomi out… do you want to add anyone else?" He looked at sakura as he got the paper out, ready to write down any name. She nodded.

"Yeah… Hinata hyuuga, and ino yamanaka. If there is anyone suspicious with them call me… our code name is pineapples… that means danger… like say I ask you something like… there are pineapples in a fruit salad right? and you could say whatever answer comes to mind then say that you are not allowed to release the child to anyone but the mother… and if she is where they can't see her then say that they have the wrong place. Does that sound good?" Sakura smiled when the redhead nodded.

"Perfect… I have it written down so its official… sign, date then you can be on your merry way with your baby.

"Awesome… hey… do you have any nights free… I wanted to take sakura out for a night in the town and we don't have a babysitter at the moment" ino smiled and sakura knocked her on the head.

"I already asked him for them to have a sleepover soon so cool your jets pig." Sakura growled, blushing, and ino rolled her eyes.

"fine… ill be outside with the kids,,, you two can finish up here…" she walked out, a smirk on her face. Oh no. Sakura knew that smirk and knew she was in deep shit. She signed the paper and walked out with gara and seen kakashi talking to a silver haired boy on the other side of the fence. Sakura stumbled a little bit but passed it off "ok hitomi… time to go home! You will be back tomorrow to see Naomi again." she smiled happily as her daughter ran into her arms. Gara unlocked the gate now that he was back outside and let them exit.

"Hello Kakashi! Here to pick up your cousin?" Gara walked over to kakashi who nodded. "yeah… his parents are so busy… it's the least I can do…" the little silver haired boy came up to kakashi and then looked around, seeing hitomi he waved shyly and then looked away, sakura giggled then put her daughter in her seat and waved to kakashi before getting into her car with ino and leaving.

"I knew it its fate!" ino beamed "you two do like each other!" she laughed. Hitomi tilted her head.

"You guys know Mr. Mask? How?" she looked at her mom and ino.

"He teaches at our school" sakura started to explain when ino interrupted her.

"And he likes her. He gave her his shirt and he let her borrow his sweater. In adult talk that means that they like you" ino snickered and hitomi made an eww noise while sakura blushed and smiled proudly at her daughter.

"That's right. Eww is the right word for it." she smiled as she drove home.

* * *

That night itachi was there and ino had decided to stay the night since her parents weren't going to be home that night either. She was just going to use some of the clothes she kept at sakura's. They were bound almost by the hip but luckily it was like sakura had her own little apartment in the basement and they didn't cross paths a lot.

They did their homework quickly while sakura gave hitomi some "homework" to keep her busy. She was helping her learn her ABC's and was happy that her daughter was so eager to learn.

"Ok… so since we are done with this book what's the next book on the list?" sakura looked at ino who was crossing out a book title on a piece of paper.

"Uh… the make-out series… um… why does he want us to read such lewd books for class…? " Ino was smirking at the same time. "sakura…. I think he is trying to send you a message" she giggled and sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at the list.

"Mommy… what does lewd mean?" The toddler looked at her blushing mother who face palmed.

"Um… it means dirty and nasty in an adult way… it's not a word you should way until you're in high school… ok?" she looked at her daughter who nodded and went back to her work.

Sakura sighed and ino giggled "damn… she picks up on everything…" ino muttered and sakura glared at her.

"Exactly why you need to watch your mouth around her before I have your head." sakura whispered.

Ino shrugged "really only parts of the books are like that… its mostly romantic sappy stuff that you laugh at."

Sakura smiled then remembered something "So wait… so all along… kakashi sensei has not only been reading a graphic novel but a sappy romance?!" Sakura couldn't help herself, she started to laugh. "Oh that's hilarious! He isn't only a perv but a romantic at heart!" she giggled and ino laughed a little too.

The door to the upstairs opened and two sets of feet could be seen coming down the stairs. Itachi and "so sakura… I hear you got detention and you said you are too busy to take it… so we decided that you will serve it during your zero hour and we will just have to have hitomi with me until lunch." Daisuke was frowning as he came down the stairs. "Is that clear Sakura…" he was serious and frowning and sakura smiled at her brother.

"What do you mean… if I last recall I was defending myself from a rude gesture that provoked my already short temper." She said sweetly and innocently at her older brother, a death glare was on her face. "and who are you to say that you will watch my daughter… if she comes she only comes with me and you know that meaning she will just have to sit in detention with me if she has to because I'm not going to let what happened last time happen again." Sakura guilt tripped her brother with one of the worst guilt trips she could and he deflated.

"Fine… sorry itachi… you know I can't stand the guilt trips… tomi will go with sakura… " he started to walk up the stairs when he seen the look on itachi's face. "Uh… ino I think you should go with hitomi and take a homework break." He was now serious and ino nodded, quickly taking hitomi to her room and locking the door behind them they sat to listen.

"Psst… is the meanie gunna hurt mommy?" She looked up at ino scared and ino shook her head

"No… your uncle will protect her right now… just ask questions later… we have to listen." Hitomi nodded and copied ino, putting her ear to the door.

"Ok now that you're sat down and all of their homework is put away talk… what's eating t you itachi... what did she say that made you so upset?" Daisuke asked and sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Pfft… please… I told him I didn't want to see him more than I already had to since he was your friend and he is always at the house… I mean for fucks sake doesn't he has a life or does he let others do his work…" she stood on the other side of the room, her arms crossed. "well at least he isn't a klutz like his idiot little brother… that duck ass fucking poured dirty paint water on my white shirt while cleaning up so just about the whole school seen me practically shirtless then not to mention kakashi sensei had to give me a shirt to change into because no one else had a shirt so why don't you go fuck yourself because you can't take a fucking hint to what the hell is fucking going on in my life so stay the hell out of my business and get out of my basement before I get dad!" Sakura blew up, all of the anger she had forgotten earlier came back with full force.

"Sakura… you need… to calm down." itachi clenched her arms and pulled her into a chair. His roughness went unnoticed by daisuke who was rubbing his eyes. His grip made her arms go limp and her blood run cold in fear. "I think you have said enough…" He went over to his friend and they both went upstairs, looking at her with his piercing eyes.

She knew he would get her soon… it was only a matter of time.

That night while hitomi slept in her own room sakura curled up in a ball next to ino who held her friend close and gently, consoling her friend.

* * *

The next morning sakura woke up earlier than usual. One because ino was there and had a first hour class. Two because she had detention and three she had to leave a note to gara.

After they were ready sakura dressed her drowsy daughter and helped her into the car seat, bringing her daughters little bag with her. She put some things that helped her stay quiet in the bag and smiled.

"Ready ino?" she looked at her friend who came into the car and put a pop tart into the little girl's bag along with a small thermos of milk.

"ready… don't forget your little girl needs to eat…" she smiled and situated herself as sakura pulled out of the driveway and drove to the daycare where she left a note for gara on the door with a sticky note then drove to the school.

"Damn… the parking lot is empty… "She looked at it, seeing barely any cars in the lot she smiled, getting a good parking spot. "So I guess I'll see you second-"

"Sakura… if he tries anything leave the room… please… or just have hitomi work her charm… I didn't like the sound of his voice last night… just… please…" Ino looked at her, pleading. The pinkette nodded.

"Ok… I will… just… if something happens and I can't escape then I'll ask hitomi if she wants me to make her some pineapples… ok." Sakura's anxiety was starting to kick in but she kept herself in check.

"Good… I'll walk you to the classroom then go to my class when the bell rings… I have kakashi for first hour home room so he is always late." She smiled as sakura got her bag and got hitomi, picking up the still drowsy child up.

"Ok… first food. Then I need to get a visitors pass for hitomi and say that the daycare is closed today for plumbing repairs." She sighed and gave ino hitomi's little bag to carry. The toddler woke up to the smell of food, ironically it was the coffee that sakura bought that woke her up.

"Mama Can I have pop tarts and milk?" hitomi looked up at her mother from her seat next to her in the cafeteria. Sakura nodded and set out the pop tart and thermos of milk ino had gotten.

"here you go honey…" she smiled and the three ate breakfast together, earning stares from lots of people and whispers, sakura rolled her eyes at her judgmental classmates and finished eating. The trio went to the office and sakura had to explain to shizune, the vice principal and secretary the situation and got hitomi her pass. Then they were on their way to class, ino and sakura picking her up and swinging her gently as the little girl giggled and laughed.

Once they were at the classroom sakura walked in, seeing itachi at the front desk she frowned "here with hitomi… happy…" She said sarcastically as she picked a seat and pulled a chair next to her for hitomi. She set out her daughters coloring book and looked at ino "you should get to class… the bell is about to ring…" she smiled a fake smile and ino could tell it was just an act.

"Ok… talk to ya later…" she smiled and waved, walking out of the room. She texted sakura.

-Remember what I told you sak's

Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out, reading then deleting the message along with all of her other messages then emptying the trash bin before putting it away. She gave hitomi some music to listen to on her phone, putting the headphones in her daughter's ears. When she looked up itachi was walking towards her.

"I'll take your phone… you're in detention so no electronics are allowed." Itachi glared at her and stood there with his hand outstretched.

"Sorry… hitomi doesn't have detention so she is using it to keep herself occupied and focused on her coloring…" sakura situated the scarf she had around her neck since it was chilly that morning. It was both stylish and warming.

"Does it look like I give a fucking-"

"You're not going to snatch something from a child now are you? I mean I know you hurt young ladies such as myself but children… wow that's a new all-time low even for-." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. Itachi had wrapped a hand around her neck and was squeezing it tightly with both hands.

"Now you shut up you little whore… or else ill reveal your little secret to everyone… how you have a child and you were pregnant in middle school… "He looked at her then at hitomi "And remember… I will never claim the child as mine… now you shut your trap before I really do go lower and even go as far as to tear that wretched excuse for a book into pieces and bask in her despair." he let go of her and sakura coughed and choked, her purple face slowly returning to its original color as she filled her lungs with the bitter sweet air around her. He walked back to his desk and sat down, glaring at her. "During lunch have ino watch her and come back here… it seems that you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

He growled then stood, "if you leave the room I'll know because I'm locking it. If the bell rings before I come back open the door so other students can come in… got it?" He watched her nod and look down, watching her daughter. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura picked up her phone and flipped the camera so it was facing her, tears rushed down her face as she looked at the hand shaped bruises around her sore neck. They were already so dark. What was she going to do when someone asked her what happened?

Oh no… ino… I have to tell her… well not right now… I think Hinata will be better but then ino will get mad … oh god… I'll just send it to both...

Sakura put it in a group message and sent it to both of her friends, saying that she couldn't disturb hitomi and have her over hear what they were saying and asking how she was going to be able to cover it until it went away. The first to respond was ino.

-WHAT THE HELL?! You need to get out of there now.

- can't he will stop me and hitomi and make things worse.

- BULL SHIT I JUST SEEN HIM IN THE HALLWAY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!

- I can't… it will only make things worse… he wants me to come to his class during lunch and told me to have you watch hito… please get me out of this…"

- Don't worry sakura… I just asked kakashi if we could use the cooking classroom next door for lunch because you have hito and don't have money for lunch and he said its fine as long as you cook him something for lunch too.

-ok but he has to get the ingredients and he has to get 2 tomatoes for hito then some stuff for rice balls and stir fry.

-got it you're safe for now.

Sakura sighed and put her phone down and rubbed her sore neck gently "it will be ok sakura…" she wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed herself down. Soon enough the bell rang and sakura opened the door to let people in. When they see hitomi they simply adored her. Everyone knew the cover story how hitomi was her cousin and how she looked to sakura as a mom and they just loved her.

Since itachi still hadn't come back people decided to have the little girl as the center of attention. "So hitomi… what's your favorite food?" A girl named hikari asked.

"That's easy!" the toddler beamed happily. "Fried tomatoes!"

At this hitomi's audience (mostly girls) awed but in the back of the classroom a certain dark haired new kid froze. No one outside of the uchiha family liked fried tomatoes that he had ever known. He looked at hitomi then at sakura and spotted the resemblance right away.

"Alright everyone to your seats today you are to read the next chapter in the book and do all of the work. I'll see how you did without instructions then teach from there." Itachi had come in and sat at his desk, looking at everyone.

"Aww" a lot of the students groaned and slowly went back to their seats. Hitomi frowned.

"Hmph… the meanie always ruins everyone's fun…" she picked up her crayon and started drawing and tracing her ABC's in her little workbook sakura had gotten her. Some people giggled at her little comment and others snickered.

Sasuke sat and looked at hitomi then to sakura then to itachi and back to hitomi until it finally clicked. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He wore an expression of pure shock at his revelation.

Hitomi and sakura turned at the same time, sakura giving him the death glare while hitomi yelled at him. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH! You're not supposed to say bad words!" She glared at him but it was too cute to even be afraid of. Everyone had giggled, laughed and snickered at hitomi's reaction and hitomi smiled happily before she went back to doing her work.

"Indeed… I need to see you after class Sasuke…" Itachi growled. Soon after that the bell rang and sakura walked with hitomi to art while Sasuke stayed behind. Itachi closed the door after the last student walked out.

"Care to tell me why you had an outburst like that… it's very unlike you?"

"What the hell itachi… I can see the resemblance as clear as day. Hitomi is yours and that sakura chicks' daughter… what the hell… were you drunk?!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but you need to get to your next class… get those silly little ideas out of your head…" he opened the door and let his next class in as Sasuke stormed to his next class.

* * *

It was lunch time and sakura was in the cooking room next door to kakashi's classroom with Hinata and ino. "Kakashi sensei… can you do me a favor and watch hitomi… I don't want her to get hurt in here if she gets in the way."

"Sure… hey hitomi… do you wanna play in the classroom over here? I'll play with you if you want." his eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Ok Mr. Kakashi! What should we play?" she walked into his class through the connecting doors and he lifted her onto his desk.

"How about… the whisper game? It's where you whisper a secret into the other person's ear… here let me show you." he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "My favorite books are written by a teacher that teaches here but no one knows that he wrote them except for a couple people…" Hitomi gasped and smiled.

"Really?!" Her face lit up as he nodded. Then he leaned his ear towards her.

"Yup… now it's your turn to tell me a secret…" He watched hitomi look around so that no one could hear and whispered into kakashi's ear.

"The meanie hits mommy…. He sneaks into her room when he has a sleepover with uncle Dai and hurts her too… I can't go in there when I have bad dreams because he is in there hurting her… she don't say anything because mommy is strong and she is protecting everyone... but she cries when he goes away…I don't want my mommy to hurt anymore." Hitomi was on the verge of crying as she finally told someone about her mom.

All kakashi could do was sit there in pure and utter horror and shock.

OK YUS! finally updating for this. i had a lot of problems if you read the top then you would know that my computer broke and i had to move and all sorts of fun terrific stuff while i was unable to update :/ but im back :) i hope that this long chapter is good. please read and review. tell me what you did and didnt like and i shall fix what you didn't like :) *if it isn't important to the story-line* but until nest time :) ja'ne


End file.
